


Ein Männerabend mit Höhepunkt

by DoubleP1997



Category: Monster High
Genre: Bromance to Romance, Drunk Sex, Drunken Confessions, Multi, Self-Penetration, Spying
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-11
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-01 01:56:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2755268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoubleP1997/pseuds/DoubleP1997
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clawd Wolf veranstaltet einen Männerabend, jedoch kommt nur einer seiner Kumpels. Heath Burns. Jeder hat Probleme mit seiner Freundin und keiner möchte wirklich daran denken. Der Alkohol hilft sehr gut dabei aber bald wird ein neuer Gedanke in ihren Köpfen erscheinen. Und in diesen geht es um etwas ganz anderes... Hoffe euch gefällt meine erste Geschichte :3<br/>PS: Einige Details musste ich mir ausdenken... (Stadtnamen, etc.)<br/>PPS: F/M in Chapter 2, rest is M/M</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Da waren es nur noch Zwei

Es war ein ganz normaler Samstagabend in Scarytale. Der Vollmond schien hell am Himmelszelt und einzelne Sterne halfen ihm dabei, den dunklen Himmel zu verschönern. Auf einem hohen Berg stand ein graues Haus aus Holz. Es besaß eine Terrasse und zwei Balkone, einen im ersten und einem im dritten Stockwerk, außerdem ragte ein Turm aus dem Dach heraus, welcher das gesamte Anwesen noch größer erscheinen lies. Fast jedes Fenster war dunkel, außer eines im zweiten Obergeschoss. Dieses Fenster gehörte zu Clawd's Zimmer und dort konnte man zwei Silhouetten erkennen. Zwei junge Männer standen vor dem Fenster und blickten in das verdunkelte Tal. Es handelte sich dabei um den Raumbesitzer, Clawd Wolf, und um seinen besten Kumpel Heath Burns. Clawd war ein Werwolf, diese Wesen waren halb Mensch und halb Wolf und verwandelten sich immer bei Vollmond in riesige Wolfsmonster. Jedoch galt Clawd zu einer besonderen Sorte, die sich niemals wirklich verwandelte. Wenn er den Vollmond erblickte oder von seinem Licht getroffen wurde, dann würden sich seine Laufgeschwindigkeit, seine Stärke und sein Wissen um mehr als 300% verstärken. Diese Fähigkeit macht er sich sehr oft bei einem Basketballspiel zu nutze, da er so unschlagbar war. Heath Burns war ein Wesen, was man als lebendige Fackel bezeichnen könnte. Seine Fähigkeit war es, dass er seine Haare entflammen und aus seinen Händen Flammen schießen konnte. Jedoch aktivierte sich diese Eigenschaft immer wieder wenn er sich freut oder wenn er sauer wurde. Außerdem nutzte er sein "heißes" Aussehen dazu, die Mädels anzumachen und mit ihnen zu flirten. Zu seinem Unglück hatte er dabei aber nie wirklich Erfolg. Beide Männer hatten eine Freundin, jedoch lief es bei beiden nicht gerade super. Draculaura, die Freundin von Clawd, war ein Vampir und gehörte zum Cheerleaderteam. Auch seine Schwester, Clawdeen Wolf, war ein teil dieses Teams und war eine gute Freundin von Draculaura. Heath's Freundin war Abbey Bominable und war zuerst eine Austauschschülerin. Jedoch entschied sie sich auf der Monster High zu bleiben, da sie sich dort sehr gut mit Frankie, Clawdeen, Ghoulia, Lagoona und auch mit Draculaura angefreundet hatte. Eigentlich gehörte auch Cleo de Nile zu ihrem Freundeskreis, aber mit ihr hatte sie oft Unstimmigkeiten, wodurch sich ihre Freundschaft ein wenig verschlechtert hatte. Die beiden Jungs trafen sich in Clawd's Zimmer, da sie dort einen Männerabend abhalten wollten. Eigentlich sollte Deuce auch kommen, jedoch musste er absagen. Deuce war ein Gorgone der mit seinem Blick jeden in Stein verwandeln konnte. Diese Fähigkeit konnte er leider nie abschalten und so war er immer gezwungen eine Sonnenbrille zu tragen. Seine Haare waren grüne Schlangen, mit denen er oft redete und die ihm hin und wieder Ratschläge gaben. Auch er ist in einer Beziehung, jedoch mit Cleo de Nile, und auch diese lief gerade etwas schlecht. Deuce hatte den beiden seine Probleme schon in der Schule geschildert, da er wusste, dass er an diesem Abend nicht kommen konnte. 

Er und Cleo waren im Kino und danach wollte sie noch unbedingt Klamotten kaufen gehen. Deuce hatte zwar keine Lust darauf, aber er hatte bei solchen Entscheidungen eigentlich nie eine Wahl und so musste er mitkommen. Während die ägyptische Prinzessin die Regale durchsuchte und einen großen Stapel Kleider mit in die Kabine nahm, setzte sich der Gorgone auf eine Bank und wartete. Der Laden hieß "Ghouler Style" und war äußert beliebt in der ganzen Gegend. Hunderte von Monstern liefen dort jeden Tag herum, und so war auch an diesem Tag sehr viel im Laden los. Vor Langeweile blickte sich Deuce im Laden um, rührte sich aber kein Stück von der Stelle. Nach etwa einer halben Stunde fragte er seine Freundin, ob sie bald fertig sei. Diese Frage bejahte sie, fragte aber nach einem weiteren Kleid das er holen musste. Es handelte sich dabei um ein blaues Kleid mit einem Wassermuster. Außerdem besaß es einen schwarzen Gürtel und hatte türkisgrüne Pailletten in Wellenform auf dem gesamten Stoff verteilt. Deuce erhob sich mit einem Seufzen und  begann mit der Suche. Es dauerte nur wenige Minuten bis er das besagte Kleid gefunden hatte. Nun musste er nur noch die richtige Größe finden. Endlich konnte er die passende Größe entdecken und nahm es von einer grünlichen Metallstange. Jedoch, kaum hatte er sich umgedreht, stieß er mit einem Mädchen zusammen, welches fiel und alle Klamotten, welche sie in den Händen hielt, fielen zu Boden. Es handelte sich dabei um ein Nixe, jedoch ohne Fischschwanz sondern mit Füßen, und sie hatte blaue, hüftlange Haare. Einige Seegrasstückchen waren in die blaue Pracht eingeflochten. Zwei Muscheln dienten ihr noch als Haarspangen, die vorne links und recht angebracht waren. Die eine war eine rosa Jakobsmuschel und die andere war eine grünliche Feilenmuschel. Ihr Outfit bestand aus einer roten Bluse und einer türkisen Jeans. Um ihren bläulichen Hals hing eine weiße Perlenkette und ihre Schuhe waren dunkelgraue Turnschuhe. Deuce entschuldigte sich bei ihr und half dem armen Mädchen sofort auf. Danach hob er noch die auf dem Boden liegende Klamotten auf und übergab diese der schüchternen Nixe. Langsam entstand ein Gespräch zwischen den beiden, während Cleo noch in der Umkleidekabine wartete. Sie rief immer wieder nach ihrem Freund, jedoch kam nie eine Antwort. Nun wurde es ihr zu dumm und sie zog sich ihre normalen Klamotten wieder an um danach die Kabine verlassen zu können. Sofort bemerkte sie ihren Freund, welcher, in ihren Augen, einem anderen Mädchen schöne Augen machte und wutentbrannt ging sie auf die beiden zu. Deuce hatte sie bemerkt und wollte er das Kleid übergeben, jedoch ließ er es fallen nachdem seine Freundin ihm eine Backpfeife gab. Beleidigt verließ sie das Geschäft und ließ Deuce im Laden stehen. Auch die Nixe hatte sich, aus Angst vor Cleo, entfernt und so stand der arme Mann alleine vor dem Regal und wusste nicht, was passiert war. Total verwirrt verließ auch er schließlich das Geschäft und fuhr mit seinem Motorrad nach Hause, wo er immer wieder versuchte seine Freundin anzurufen. Jedoch ohne Erfolg. Und dort endete seine Erzählung.


	2. Heaths Geschichte

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heath erzählt seine Geschichte in unnatürlich detaillierter Form ;) M/F Scene mit Heath und Magmalena

(Im Zimmer von Clawd)

Heath und Clawd standen vor dem Fenster und sahen sich die finstere Umgebung an. Sie waren allein im Haus, da Clawdeen mit Frankie auf einem Konzert war und seine kleine Schwester Howleen übernachtete bei ihrer besten Freundin Twyla. Auch die Eltern waren außer Haus. Essen waren sie, soviel Clawd wusste. Nach einer Minute entfernten sie sich von dem Fenster und setzten sich auf den Boden, wo bereits zwei Gläser standen und mehrere Flaschen mit alkoholischen Getränken aufgereiht waren. In den Flaschen befanden sich rote, grüne und schwarze Flüssigkeiten. Auf den Etiketten der roten Flaschen stand „Red Dead Drinking“ und es handelte sich dabei um einen Alkoholmix von Blut und Erdbeere. Die grünen Flaschen enthielten ein Limetten-Melonen-Mix und die Flaschen hatte den Namen „Mix me up, Scotty“. Das Schwarze Getränk war den beiden aber unbekannt und auch der Name „Party through the whole fright Night“ sagte den beiden nichts. Zur Sicherheit stellten sie diese erst einmal zur Seite und begnügten sich mit den anderen beiden Flaschenarten. Heath griff sich eine rote Flasche und goss sich und Clawd einen Kurzen ein. Beide erhoben ihre Gläser und stießen an, nur um sich die leckere Flüssigkeit die Kehle runter zu kippen. Dieses Verfahren wiederholten sie einige Male, bis Clawd schließlich das Wort ergriff und seinem Kumpel eine Frage stellte. „Ey, Heath?“, fragte der Werwolf und der junge Mann ließ sein Glas sinken. „Was ist eigentlich zwischen dir und Abbey passiert? Warum habt ihr Streit?“ wollte Clawd wissen und er konnte Heath anmerken, dass dieses Thema im peinlich war. „Du musst nichts sagen, wenn du nicht willst, okay? Ich meine nur, weil wir doch Freunde sind und so.“ „Ja, ich weiß und ich werde es dir auch erzählen. Also...“ 

(Heaths Erzählung)  
Ich und Abbey waren vor vier Tagen in einem Restaurant essen und wollte dort unser Halbjahresjubiläum feiern. Eigentlich war es ein sehr schöner Abend und wir haben jede Minute genossen. Bis aber, so um Mitternacht, eine meiner Exfreundin, Magmalena, das Gebäude betrat. Es dauerte nicht lange bis sie mich und Abbey erblickt hatte und sich zu uns gesellte. Erst als sie uns ansprach erfuhren wir, dass sie in diesem Geschäft als Kellnerin arbeitete. Da ich und Abbey aber noch nichts gegessen hatten, entschied sich Magmalena unsere Kellnerin zu sein.

(Zurück in Clawds Zimmer)  
Der Werwolf verzog sein Gesicht und biss sich auf die Lippen. „Oh man, dass ist ja total uncool. Deine Ex und deine jetzige Freundin zusammen an einem Tisch, was kann den da noch schlimmer werden?“ Heath nahm erneut einen Schluck von dem Blut-Erdbeer-Mix und schluckte. Während er sein Glas sinken ließ, entgegnete er mit einer kalten Stimme: „Glaub mir Bruder. Das wird noch viel schlimmer. Ich fahre fort.“

(Heath's Erzählung)   
Sie fragte uns einfach nur, was wir essen wollten. Aber bei jeder Bestellung, die von mir ausging machte sie eine sexuelle Bemerkung. Ich bestellte zum Beispiel eine flambierte Banane, eine Cocktail und als Vorspeise Pommes mit Mayonnaise. Und was entgegnete sie! „Eine flammbierte Banane? Sowas brauchst du doch gar nicht, mein Kleiner. Du besitzt doch schon ein heißes, langes Ding und das ist viel besser als dieses Gericht, ich kann es bezeugen.“ Und bei dem Cocktail sagte sie einfach nur: „Lecker, Cock und Tail. Da bekomme ich ja glatt Hunger. Ich liebe diese leckere Flüssigkeit, vor allem die heiße, warme die du mir jeden Tag gegeben hast, mein Süßer.“ Die Pommes blieben aber verschont, aber auf die Mayonnaise reagierte sie sofort. Mit einem Kichern beugte sie sich zu mir rüber und flüsterte mir in mein Ohr: „Oh ja, diesen weißen Stoff vergöttere ich einfach. Du gabst mir doch immer so viel davon, und das gefiel mir so. Ich wünschte ich könnte erneut Mayonnaise von der Sorte 'Heath Burns' probieren. Das wäre so schön, mein Lieber.“ Ich dachte schon sie würde sich direkt vor mir auf die Knie fallen lassen und mir die Hose vom Leib ziehen, nur um mich noch einmal schmecken zu können. Und wie sie die ganze Zeit gestöhnt und sich die Lippen geleckt hatte, das war äußerst seltsam. Du kannst dir sicher denken, wie Abbey darauf reagiert hatte. Sie wollte eigentlich gehen, aber ich konnte ihr versichern, dass ich mit diesem Vorfall nichts zu tun hatte und zum Glück glaubte sie mir. Der restliche Abend verlief eigentlich wieder ganz harmonisch, vor allem aber da Magmalena uns in Ruhe gelassen hatte. Plötzlich wurde eine Durchsage gemacht, dass eine Autoalarmanlage angesprungen wäre und natürlich war es mein Wagen. Trotzdem war ich aber misstrauisch, da ich die Stimme von der Durchsage sofort erkannt hatte. Aber davon ließ ich mich nicht beirren. Kaum war ich aber draußen, konnte ich weder eine Alarmanlage hören noch meine Autoblinker aufleuchten sehen. Plötzlich wurde ich aber am Arm gepackt und in eine Gasse gezogen und du kannst dir sicher denken, wer mich so wegzerrte. Natürlich war es Magmalena, wer denn sonst. Als wir aber in der Gasse ankamen, stieß sich mich gegen die Wand und ich rutsche auf den nassen, dreckigen Boden. Sofort stürzte sie sich auch mich und Küsste mich auf den Mund, aber es war kein ruhiger, normaler Kuss. Oh nein, es war ein echter aggressiver Zungenkuss. In meinem Mund konnte ich wirklich ihre nasse Zunge spüren, die sich immer wieder um meine schmiegte und diese fast umarmte. 

(In Clawd's Zimmer)  
„Ich glaube so genau willst du das gar nicht wissen, oder? Sag nur, wenn ich aufhören kann.“ Aber Clawd schüttelte nur den Kopf und entgegnete: „Nein, nein. Erzähl ruhig weiter. Irgendwie ist das recht spannend.“ „Na gut, dann mache ich halt weiter.“ antwortete Heath und suchte die Stelle, an der er aufgehört hatte.

(Heath's Erzählung)   
Dort lagen wir dann, sie mit ihren Armen um meinen Nacken geschlungen und ich war einfach bewegungslos. Als der Kuss brach, nahm sie meine beiden Hände und führte sie an ihre Brüste. Sie waren groß und fest. „Keine unnötige Operation“, flüsterte sie mir zu: „Das ist alles natürlich.“ Sie hatte etwa die Körbchengröße D und ihre Brüste waren in ihrer engen blau-weißen Uniform beinahe schon eingeschlossen. Ich weiß auch nicht was mit mir los war, aber ich konnte einfach nicht widerstehen. Mit einem Handgriff öffnete ich von hinten ihren BH und mit der anderen öffnete ich ihre Knöpfe, sodass ich ihr die Jacke der Uniform leicht ausziehen konnte. Ohne Rücksicht warf ich diese in eine Ecke und ihr pink-rosafarbener BH folgte direkt danach. Ich begann damit, langsam ihre Brüste zu kneten und mit ihnen zu spielen. Diese Bewegungen sorgten dafür, das Magmalena keuchen und schwer ein- und ausatmen musste. Während ich mich mit ihren Nippel beschäftigte und sie drehte und an ihnen zog, was bei ihr einen angenehmen Schmerz auslöste, flüsterte ich ihr ins Ohr: „Los. Sag meinen Namen und sag was du willst. Sag es.“ Mit einer keuchenden Stimme versuchte sie zu schreien, da sie ihrem Höhepunkt immer näher kam, konnte aber nur ein heiseres flüstern aussprechen. „Oh Heath... I-Ich will-ill dich. Je-ee-etzt. I-ich will di-ich i-in mir spü-üren. Bitte, tu-ue e-es!“ Kaum hatte sie diese Worte ausgesprochen fing ich an mit meiner Zunge ihren linken Nippel zu streicheln und zu lecken. Meine rechte Hand war noch immer mit dem Spielen des anderen Nippels beschäftigt und meine linke Hand wanderte langsam über ihren straffen Bauch bis hin zu ihrer Hose. Diese war mit einem Knopf verschlossen, welchen ich aber mit Leichtigkeit öffnen konnte. Kaum war dies geschafft, rutschte ich mit meiner Hand auch schon in diese hinein und spürte ihren feuchten Slip. Langsam begann ich an der Stelle zu reiben, an der ich ihre Vagina vermutete. Anscheinend schien ich den richtigen Punkt getroffen zu haben, da Magmalena anfing laut und stark zu stöhnen und sie bewegte ihr Becken schnell vor und zurück. Ich machte weiter sie mit jeder, mir möglichen Art, zu verwöhnen und zu erregen. Schließlich ließ ich mit meiner Zunge ab von ihrem Nippel wanderte hoch zu ihrem Mund, wo wir uns wieder in einem heftigen Zungenkuss vereinigten. Während diesem zog ich ihr die Hose aus und warf diese, keine Ahnung mehr wo hin. Nun saßen wir dort, aufeinander, sie halb nackt und ich war noch angezogen. Dies schien Magmalena auch bemerkt zu haben und brach unseren Kuss. Langsam bewegte sie ihren Kopf zu meiner Hose, in der bereits eine große Beule zu sehen war. Hastig öffnete sie meine Hose und zog mir diese aus. Und auch meine Unterhose folgte ihr. Der kalte Boden fühlte sich kalt unter meinem nackten Hintern an und mein steifes Glied ragte dem Himmel empor. Nur kurz musterte sie es und nahm es dann vorsichtig in die Hand. Ein Schauer von Leidenschaft überkam mich und ich ließ ein leises, schwaches hecheln ertönen. Langsam bewegte meine Ex ihre Hand und massierte damit meine Penis, welcher langsam seine maximale Steifheit erreichte. Während sie die Bewegungsgeschwindigkeit erhöhte, kamen wir wieder zu einem Zungenkuss zusammen. Dies ging minutenlang so weiter und mein Höhepunkt kam immer näher. Meine Hand, welche sich immer noch an ihrem Höschen befand, wanderte nun in die rosafarbene Hülle und ein feuchtes Gefühl überkam sie. Langsam führte ich einen Finger in ihre Scheide ein und ließ diesen immer wieder rein und raus fahren, wobei ein feuchtes Geräusch ertönte. Unser Kuss brach erneut, als ich einen zweiten Finger einführte und sie wie eine Schere immer wieder spreizte und zusammenzog. Nun wollte auch Magmalena aktiv werden und ließ ihre Hand von meinem Glied. Kurz darauf nahm sie meinen heißen, schon Lusttropfen aussendenden, Penis in ihren warmen, feuchten Mund und bewegte ihren Kopf langsam hoch und runter. Nur nach wenigen Versuchen konnte sie bereits mein Glied bis zum Anschlag in den Mund nehmen, ohne dabei würgen zu müssen, was sehr beeindruckend war. Ihre, und auch meine, Bewegungen wurden schneller und stärker, was uns beide dem Höhepunkt immer näher brachte. Schon bald konnte weder ich noch sie es wirklich aushalten und so zog ich ihr rosafarbenes Höschen aus und warf dieses auf den Kleiderhaufen, welcher bereits in der Gasse lag. Sie ließ meine Penis wieder aus ihrem Mund fahren und nun war es soweit. Wir beide standen auf und sie lehnte sich an die kalte, steinige Wand. Ich stellte mich vor sie, nahm ihr linkes Bein und legte es auf meine Schulter. Nun bewegte ich meine Hüften immer näher an ihre und zielte dabei mit meinem Glied auf ihre Scheidenöffnung. Mit einem stärkeren Stoß drang ich in sie ein und wir beide ließen ein etwas lauteres Stöhnen los. Langsam bewegte ich meine Hüften zurück und zog so meinen Penis langsam wieder raus, nur um ihn dann mit einem stärkeren Stoß wieder in ihre Scheide einzuführen. Dabei sahen wir uns in die Augen und nur wenige Sekunden später entbrannte ein leidenschaftlicher Kuss zwischen uns. Während diesem verschnellerte ich meine Bewegungen, bis ich in nur einer Sekunde mindestens einmal rein und raus gefahren bin. Ich spürte angenehme Stöße an meinem Hodensack, da dieser von den Bewegungen immer wieder vor und zurück geschleudert wurde. Nach wenigen Minuten änderten wir die Position und ich legte mich auf den Boden. Sie setzte sich auf mich, wobei mein Penis erneut in sie eindrang. Nun war sie am Drücker und sie konnte bestimmen wie schnell es gehen sollte. Zu meinem Glück liebte sie es hart und schnell und so erhob sie sich und sank wieder auf mein Becken so schnell sie konnte. Ich spürte, wie meine Haare sich langsam entflammten, was das Nähern meines Höhepunktes ankündigte. Auch ihre langen, rot-gelben Haare entflammten sich. Doch bevor wir zum Ende kamen, wollten wir noch unsere Lieblingsposition ausüben. Magmalena erhob sich wieder und kniete sich auf ihre Hände und Füße, was die Hundepostition ankündigte. Schnell begab ich mich hinter sie, drang aber nicht ein. Verwundert sah sie mich an und ich zwinkerte ihr zu. Da wusste sie sofort was ich vorhatte und so nickte sie und beugte sich weiter nach unten, wodurch ihre Backen sich spreizten. Bevor ich aber mit meinem Penis in ihren After eindringen wollte, leckte ich zwei meiner Finger ab und steckte diese in ihr Loch. Um es ein wenig zu dehnen, spreizte ich meine beiden Finger und bewegte sie schnell rein und raus. Nach nur wenigen Sekunden schien sie bereit zu sein und so verlor ich keine Zeit mehr. Mit einer vorsichtigen Bewegungen platzierte ich mein Glied hinter ihrem After und presste diesen gegen ihr Loch. Nach nur wenigen, stärkeren Drückbewegungen konnte mein Penis schließlich eindringen und ein lautes Stöhnen war zu hören. Erneut nahm ich mein altes Tempo auf und hielt mich nicht zurück. Magmalena stöhnte laut und eine feine Träne lief ihr über die Wange. Besorgt fragte ich: „Hey Lena? Ist alles okay? Tu ich dir weh?“ Sie blickte mich an und antwortete mit einer fast unverständlichen Stimme: „Ah... Ne-ein, M-mir geht gu-ut. Bit-t-te  nicht aufhö-ören.“ Das ließ ich mir nicht noch einmal sagen und so setzte ich mein rein und raus gleiten meines Gliedes fort. Wenige Minuten später war es soweit und ich musste kommen. Davor hechelte ich stark und versuchte es ihr zu sagen, aber nur einige Worte kamen aus meinem Munde. „Magma... Ich... komm...“ Und auch sie war ihrem Höhepunkt nahe und so entgegnete sie laut und mit einer heiseren Stimme: „Ich... auch... hah... La...ss...uns....gemein...sam..hah..kommen.“ Und kaum hatte sie diese Worte ausgesprochen setzte ich zum Endspurt an und rammte mein Becken stark und schnell gegen ihre Backen. Wir beide ließen einen lauten Schrei aus und meine heißer, weißer Samen füllte ihren After. Auch sie kam und durchsichtige Flüssigkeit floss aus ihrer Scheide und überzog den dreckigen Boden. Auch mein weißer Samen tropfte auf diesen, da dieser langsam aus ihrem After floss. Sie fülhte sich voll und wir beide kollabierten auf dem dreckigen Boden. Hechelnd lagen wir uns gegenüber und sahen uns nur an. Dann kamen wir wieder zu einem leidenschaftlichen Zungenkuss zusammen. Danach schlief ich ein. 

Als ich aufwachte, lag ich immer noch in der Gasse. Ohne Hose und Unterhose, aber Magmalenas Klamotten waren verschwunden und auch sie war weg. Dafür stand aber Abbey vor dem Eingang der Gasse und sah mich wütend und enttäuscht an. Panik machte sich in mir breit und ich stand auf, um ihr eine Erklärung zu bieten, aber bevor ich diese tun konnte blies sie einen Eissturm auf mich. Sofort gefror ich und sie rannte weg, weinend. Nachdem ich nach wenigen Minuten wieder aufgetaut war, zog ich mir meine Hose an. Meine Unterhose konnte ich nicht finden und so musste ich ohne nach Hause gehen. Du glaubst echt nicht, wie dumm es sich anfühlt, wenn dein Penis und dein Sack die ganze Zeit am Stoff der Hose entlang gleitet. Und vor allem wenn du geil wirst, dann fühlt es sich seltsam an, da deine Beule nicht mehr versteckt werden kann. Du kannst dir also sicher vorstellen, dass ich mich beeilt habe, um nach Hause zu kommen. Und heute in der Schule hat sie kein Wort mit mir geredet, aber Magmalena hat mir zugezwinkert."

(In Clawd's Zimmer)

"Und jetzt bin ich hier. Echt dumm gelaufen, oder?", fragte Heath und wartete auf eine Antwort von Clawd. Dieser trank gerade ein weiteres Glas von dem roten Alkohol und sah ihn dann an. Jedoch saß er nun anders. Vorher saß er, die Beine ausgebreitet, auf dem Boden und nun saß er im Schneidersitz. "Naja, dumm für dich und Abbey. Aber der Sex mit deiner Ex schien dir doch gefallen zu haben, oder nicht?" Doch bevor Heath antworten konnte, fügte Clawd hinzu: "Warte kurz, ich muss auf Klo. Bin gleich wieder da." Und schon erhob sich der Werwolf, wobei Heath aber eine mächtige Beule in seiner Hose aufgefallen war. Die Zimmertür schloss sich und Heath war alleine im Zimmer. Er goss sich einzelne Drinks ein und schüttete diese seine Kehle hinunter. Währenddessen dachte er im Gedanken über das nach, was er gesehen hatte. "Hatte er einen Steifen? Wurde er von meiner Geschichte erregt? Und muss er wirklich nur auf Klo oder will er dort nur masturbieren? Kaum zu glauben dass ich den Teil mit dem Sex aus einer Geschichte von Holt habe... Aber so konnte ich ihm ein Bild von mir und irgendeiner Person nackt verschaffen. Vielleicht sollte ich mal nachsehen, ob er wirklich nur aufs Klo musste." Natürlich war auch der Alkohol an dieser Idee beteiligt, aber das war Heath egal. Schnell erhob er sich und verließ ebenfalls das Zimmer. Nun begab er sich zur Toilettentür und horchte. Nichts war zu hören. Gerade wollte der junge Mann umdrehen, als er bemerkte, dass kein Schlüssel steckte und so das Schlüsselloch nicht verstopft war. Leise kniete er sich hin und sah durch die Öffnung in der Tür und was er dort sah erschrak ihn. Aber auch eine Reaktion in seiner Hose war zu spüren.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Der Verkehr stammt aus einer verfassten Geschichte von Holt aka. Jackson Hyde. Sie hieß "Date mit Hindernissen" und Heath fand sie auf dem Schreibtisch des Autors. Sie gefiel ihm, jedoch hauptsächlich wegen den Beschreibungen. Er nutze diese um seiner Geschichte Action und ein Bild von ihm nackt zu verleihen ;)


	3. Spaß hinter geschlossenen Türen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clawd und Heath haben beide Hände... und andere Körperteile... voll zu tun :) M/M Action!!

Das Badezimmer war hell beleuchtet und besaß weiße und schwarze Fliesen, welche ein Schachbrettmuster ergaben. Die Wand war mit grünen Fliesen bestückt und auf einigen von ihnen, wie Heath sehen konnte, waren Bäume, Blätter, Monde und Wölfe drauf gedruckt. Nachdem er sich ein wenig umblickte, was nicht lange dauerte da er nur den kleinen Ausschnitt begutachten konnte, erkannte er im Spiegel, welcher an der Wand vor einem Waschbecken hing und eine leichte Schräge aufwies, die Reflexion von Clawd. Dieser saß nicht auf der Toilette, sondern lehnte mit dem Rücken an einer Wand. Nachdem das Flammenwesen seinen Freund ein wenig begutachtet hatte lies dieser seine Hose runter. Nun stand er dort, in seiner dunkelblauen Boxershort und griff sich mit der Hand in den Schritt. Dort konnte man den Abdruck seines Gliedes erkennen, welche sich langsam immer stärker versteifte. Auch Heath konnte sich nicht beherrschen und so öffnete er seinen Hosenknopf und rutschte mit seiner Hand in seine Hose und seine Short. Sein Penis hatte sich schon von dem Anblick aufgerichtet und der junge Mann um griff ihn und fing an seine Vorhaut langsam vor und zurückzuziehen. Auch Clawd ging einen Schritt weiter und ließ nun auch seine Unterhose fallen und auch sein Shirt zog er sich aus, wodurch er nun nackt im Badezimmer stand. Er hatte wirklich muskulöse Beine, das war Heath schon lange klar, aber das auch sein Becken und sein Oberkörper so durchtrainiert war, ließ Heath dahinschmelzen. Leise flüsterte er sich selber zu: „Ich wusste ja, dass Clawd gut aussieht. Aber ich wusste nicht, dass er so sexy ist. Ich würde am liebsten rein rennen und mich ihm um den Hals werfen, aber ich lasse es lieber. Er weiß ja nicht einmal, dass ich hier bin. Am Besten bleibe ich hier, beobachte ihn und besorge es mir selber. Ich hatte doch in meinem Rucksack was dabei, ich hole es schnell." 

Und so stand er auf und begab sich wieder in Clawd's Zimmer. Dort lag sein schwarzer Rucksack, der mit Flammen bedeckt war. Schnell öffnete er den Reißverschluss und suchte darin nach etwas. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis er das große, rote Objekt gefunden hatte. Ruckartig zog es aus dem Rucksack und hielt es stolz in den Händen. Es war ein recht großer, roter Dildo. Er war knapp 18 cm lang und etwa so dick wie eine Weinflasche. „Da bist du ja, mein Großer. Wir haben Arbeit vor uns.", sagte er zu seinem Spielzeug, während er sich wieder auf den Weg zur Badezimmertür begab. Die Penisattrappe besaß ein kleines Extra. Knapp 5cm vor dem Ende wurde der Dildo breiter, aber nur für 3cm. Der Verkäufer, der ihm das Prachtexemplar verkauft hatte, nannte ihm den Namen dieses Gerätes. Es trug den Namen "Werewolf Pleasur-inator" und war dem Glied eines ausgewachsenen Werwolfes nachempfunden. Der dickere Part wurde von ihm "Knoten" genannt. Heath wählte dieses Stück, da es ihm so leichter fiel, sich dabei Clawd vorzustellen. Als Heath vor der Tür ankam, blickte er sofort wieder durch das Schlüsselloch. Geschockt starrte er auf den Spiegel. Anscheinend wollte Clawd nun die letzte Phase einleiten. Während er mit der einen Hand sein steifes Glied massierte, drückte er auf einen versteckten Knopf. Kaum war dieser gedrückt, so öffnete sich ein geheimes Fach. Ein metallischer Apparat fuhr aus diesem raus und es schien sich dabei um einen Hand... ähm, einen Pfotenscanner zu handeln. Im Gesicht des erregten Werwolfes machte sich ein vorfreudiges Grinsen breit, als dieser sein Pfote vorsichtig auf den Scanner legte. Nach kurzer Überprüfung ertönte ein Pieps und eine weibliche, mechanische Stimme sagte: „Willkommen Clawd. Heath ist gleich für dich da." 

Der junge Mann vor der Badezimmertür stutze und entfernte sich von dem Loch. Im Gedanken grübelte er über das nach, was er gerade gehört hatte: „Sagte die Stimme gerade meinen Namen? Warum sagte sie meinen Namen? H-E-A-T-H, Heath. Das bin ich. Und was meinte sie mit „ist gleich für dich da"? Vielleicht sollte ich mal lieber nachsehen." Schnell blickte er wieder durch die Öffnung und beobachte den gut aussehenden Werwolf. Dieser schien auf etwas zu warten. Plötzlich zog sich der Scanner wieder zurück und die grüne Fliese überdeckte wieder das Fach. Nun rappelte es kurz und eine Fliese vom Boden teilte sich und überdeckte dabei die beiden daneben liegenden Fliesen. Aus diesem fuhr ein gelbliches Objekt, welches Heath äußerst bekannt vorkam. Es handelte sich dabei ebenfalls um einen Dildo, jedoch war ihm die Form seltsam vertraut. Plötzlich dämmerte es ihm und er fügte in seinem Kopf die einzelnen Puzzelteile zusammen. "Natürlich, diese Form kenne ich wirklich. Dieses Spielzeug hat die gleiche Farbe und Form wie mein Penis. Deswegen also sagte die Stimme, dass ich gleich für Clawd da wäre. Sie meinte damit, dass der Dildo, welcher meinem Glied nachempfunden wurde, gleich ausgefahren wird. Irgendwie ist das verdammt ... heiß.", dachte sich das Feuerwesen, nahm dabei aber für keine Sekunde den Blick von dem Geschehenem. Der Dildo war etwa 17cm lang, was genau der gleichen Länge von Heaths Penis entsprach. „Na Endlich. Ich konnte es einfach nicht mehr aushalten. Wie Heath von seinem Sex erzählte, da musste ich einfach etwas in mir spüren. Hoffe Heath schöpft gerade keinen Verdacht.", murmelte er es gerade so laut, dass Heath ihn knapp noch verstehen konnte. Er musste kichern und antwortete sehr leise: „Oh, keine Sorge Clawd. Ich schöpfe gar keinen Verdacht. Mache ruhig weiter mit deinem Spielchen." Währenddessen fing er wieder an, sich mit seinem Glied zu beschäftigen. Clawd holte nun eine blaue Flasche, die sich ebenfalls im Fliesenversteck befand, und öffnete diese. Eine durchsichtige, glitschige Flüssigkeit ließ der erregte Werwolf nun auf sein Spielzeug tropfen und rieb die gesamte Oberfläche damit ein. Auch Heath bereitete sein Spielzeug vor, indem er es so weit wie er konnte, was mehr als die Hälfte war, in seinen Mund steckte und lang und ausgiebig daran leckte und lutschte. Kaum war er damit fertig, zog er sich seine Hose und Short bis zu den Knien herunter und zog seine Backen auseinander. Mit einer vorsichtigen Bewegung ließ er seine hintere Öffnung auf die kalte und feuchte Dildospitze hinuntergleiten und mit ein wenig Druckaufwand gelang es ihm, die ersten 3cm ohne Problem in sich einzuführen. Ein leises Wimmern ertönte, als er sein Becken langsam wieder erhob und sich dann wieder schnell fallen lies, wodurch die Penisattrape immer weiter in ihn hineinrutschte. Währenddessen erhöhte er das Tempo, mit dem er sein Glied massierte und blickte immer noch durch das Schlüsselloch. Auch Clawd war nun bereit für das Eindringen des Spielzeuges in seinen Körper. Aber bevor er sich über die Attrappe hockte, schaltete er das Extra ein. Da Heath ein Feuerwesen war, hatte Clawd eine Heizung in den Dildo eingebaut, um die erhöhte Hitze vorzutäuschen. 

Nun war es soweit und Clawd rieb sich noch ein wenig von der Flüssigkeit auf seinen Aftereingang. Nun steckte er sich auch noch zwei, zuvor mit der Flüssigkeit bedeckten, Finger in seinen hintere Öffnung. Dies ging nur etwa zwanzig Sekunden so weiter, bis er es einfach nicht mehr aushalten konnte. Im Gegensatz zu Heath lies sich der Werwolf nicht langsam, sondern hastig auf die Penisattrappe nieder. Sofort beim ersten Eindringen glitten bereits die ersten 10cm in seinen Eingang, was Clawd vor Erregung stöhnen lies. Ohne sein Tempo zu drosseln glitt der Dildo immer wieder schnell aus ihm raus und in ihn rein, wobei immer mehr cm in ihn eindringen konnten. Die Hitze erfüllte sein Inneres und ein besonderes angenehmes Gefühl machte sich in ihm breit. Auch Heath erhöhte seine Geschwindigkeit, die vom rubbeln seines Gliedes und vom Eindringen des Dildos, und biss sich auf die unbeschäftigte Hand, um lautes Stöhnen und Hecheln verhindern zu können. Er hatte bereits aufgehört durch das Schlüsselloch zu gucken und konzentrierte sich nur noch auf seine Gedanken. In diesem stellte er sich Clawd vor, der ihn gerade von hinten nahm. Sein Spielzeug drang nun so weit in ihn ein, dass er bereits den Ansatz des Knotens spüren konnte. Auch Clawd hatte seine Augen fest zu. Immer wieder ertönte eine Stimme, die wie Heaths Stimme klang. So war es, da es sich dabei um Aufnahmen handelten. So sagte diese: „Oh, Clawd... Du bist echt gut... ich komme gleich... schneller." oder auch: „Oh ja.... Das ist super... Härter.... Ich liebe dich ... Clawd." Natürlich waren es nur verschiedene Aufnahmen, die zusammen geschnitten wurden, aber die Message half. Immer härter rammte sich Clawd das gelbliche Objekt in seinen Hintern und immer schneller rieb er sich sein Glied. Der Dildo glitt bereits bis zum Ansatz in den verschwitzten Werwolf und traf dabei immer wieder seinen besonderen Punkt. Er kam seinem Höhepunkt immer näher. 

Heath strengte sich besonders an, da er unbedingt den Knoten in seinen After einführen wollte. Mit viel Druck und Anstrengung gelang es ihm schließlich und ein lauteres Stöhnen entfleuchte ihm. Schnell biss er sich wieder auf die Hand um weiter Geräusche zu verhindern. Sein Höhepunkt war gekommen und sein weißer Samen spritzte aus seinem Penis und verteilte sich auf seiner Hand, auf dem Boden und sogar auf der Tür. Aus der Puste saß er immer noch auf seinem Spielzeug und fiel langsam nach vorn auf den Flurboden. Kurz vor dem Aufprall stütze er sich mit seine Händen ab, konnte sich aber nicht halten und legte sich vorsichtig nieder, und mit einem feuchten "Plop" entfernte sich der Dildo aus seinem Körper. So lag er dort, mit seinem Gesicht in seinem eigenen Saft. Auch Clawd war dem Höhepunkt so nahe, dass er beim letzten fallen lassen auf das Spielzeug sein Sperma frei ließ. Diese spritze nach oben gegen sein Gesicht und tropfte von diesem langsam auf seinen Körper. Der restliche Samen lief ihm das Glied hinunter und sammelte sich unter ihm in einer breiten Pfütze. Hechelnd ließ er seine Zunge raus hängen und leckte mit dieser die Flüssigkeit in seinem Gesicht auf. Bei jedem Schlucken genoss er den sauer-süßlichen Geschmack seines eigenen Liebessaftes. Kaum war sein Gesicht sauber, erhob er sich von seinem Spielzeug und kniete sich auf den Boden, um auch die letzten Tropfen und die Pfütze auf zu lecken. Immer wieder schnellte seine Zunge aus seinem Mund, schaufelte sich ein wenig seines Samens und zog diesen durch die Zunge zurück in seinen Mund. Der feuchte Dildo zog sich zurück in die Kammer und die Fliese setzte sich wieder auf dessen Öffnung. Auch Heath war mit dem beseitigen seiner Flüssigkeit beschäftigt. Über den Boden leckend genoss er jeden einzelnen Tropfen seines heißen, scharfen Samens und putze so den gesamten Boden und auch die Tür. Nun leckte er noch seine Hand ab, zog sich die Hose und Unterhose hoch und wagte sich auf seine wackeligen Beine. Langsam bückte er sich, hob seinen Dildo auf und begab sich langsam und wackelig zurück in Clawd's Zimmer.

Auch Clawd hatte sich wieder erhoben und war bereits angezogen. Nun wusch er sich noch die Hände und zog die Toilettenspülung, damit Heath wirklich dachte, er wäre auf der Toilette gewesen. Er öffnete die Tür und verließ das Badezimmer, um nur wenige Sekunden später sein Zimmer betreten zu können. Heath saß auf dem Boden und trank einen weiteren Drink und starrte Clawd an. Dieser setzte sich zu ihm und goss sich ebenfalls einen Drink ein, den er sofort seine Kehle herunterschüttete. Glücklicherweise hatte Heath bereits sein Spielzeug wieder in den Rucksack gelegt und sich wieder erholt. Aber eine Sache schien er vergessen zu haben. Clawd blickte seinen Kumpel an, während er sich wieder einen Kurzen ein schüttete. Plötzlich erblickte Clawd etwas weißes an Heaths Wange und in seinen Haare. Anscheinend ist sich Heath mit seiner Hand, welche zuvor noch mit seinem Sperma bedeckt war, durch die Haare gefahren um so einige verrutschte Haare aus seinem Gesicht zu entfernen. Dabei muss er seine Wange berührt haben und ein wenig der weißen Flüssigkeit blieb so in seinen Haaren und an seiner Wange kleben Verwirrt fragte er: „Hey, was hast du denn da an der Wange und auch in deinen Haaren hast du was. Lass mal sehen.“ und so berührte er den Weißen Stoff und dieser klebte teilweise an seinem Finger. Als Heath die Flüssigkeit auf Clawds Finger erblickte, verschluckte er sich und rannte schnell ins Badezimmer, wo er sich alles abwusch. Nur das Etwas auf Clawds Finger war noch übrig. Während Heath im Badezimmer beschäftigt war, sah er sich das weiße Etwas genauer an und erkannte schließlich, um was es sich handelte. Es war Sperma, höchstwahrscheinlich Heaths. Vorsichtig blickte er sich um und als er sicher war, dass er alleine war, steckte er sich den Finger in den Mund und schmeckte etwas Leckeres. Es war heiß und scharf, genau wie er es vermutete hatte. Die Flüssigkeit schmeckte sehr gut und er hätte am liebsten alles von Heaths Wange abgeleckt, aber dies ließ er lieber gut sein. Leise sprach er zu sich selbst: „Oh, wie gut. Am liebsten würde ich dies sofort von der Quelle abzapfen, aber das geht nicht. Er hat eine Freundin und ich habe eine Freundin, das geht nicht. Eigentlich schade, weil mit so einem sexy, jungen Mann würde ich eine Menge ausprobieren. Sicher auch etwas dreckiges und unartiges.“ Als Heath wiederkam sagte er: „Das war noch etwas Creme, die ich Zuhause aufgetragen hatte. Gegen Pickel.“ Der Werwolf sah ihn misstrauisch an und entgegnete: „Du hast doch gar keine Pickel, deine Haut ist doch perfekt.“ Heath errötete und fühlte sich sehr geschmeichelt. Er lachte und antwortete darauf: „Siehst du. Die Creme hilft also.“ Auch Clawd musste lachen und so nahm der Abend seinen Lauf. Beide tranken noch einige Liter, bis beide etwas betrunkener, und so auch hemmungsloser waren.


	4. Nun ist mein Leben perfekt...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nach einem kleinen hin und her und mit Hilfe einer kleinen Wette kommen sich die Beiden näher <3

Es war etwa 11 Uhr Nachts und die ersten drei Flaschen waren schon leer. Clawd ging die Treppe runter und suchte die Tür zum Keller. Er beeilte sich und nahm so viele Flaschen wie er tragen konnte. Und so schnell er unten war, war er auch wieder oben und Heath half ihm, die Flaschen aufzustellen. Nun standen vier Flasche von dem roten , zwei von dem grünen und drei von dem schwarzen Getränk im Raum und sie machten sich wieder daran, sie zu leeren. Clawd schnappte sich eine der roten Flaschen, Heath hatte aber eher eine Vorliebe für das schwarze Getränk. Die Gläser waren nun auch unnötig, da sie bereits aus den Flaschen tranken. Clawd nahm einen großen Schluck und trank sofort die gesamte Flasche leer. Schnell stellte er sie wieder zu den anderen und nahm die Nächste. Doch als er sie an seine Lippen setzte, hörte er Heath kichern. Verwirrt stellte er diese wieder auf den Boden und sah seinen Kumpel an. Dieser konnte nicht aufhören zu lachen und fiel beinahe um. „Was ist den so witzig Heath? Habe ich was Dummes gemacht?“, fragte der verunsicherte Werwolf, bekam aber keine Antwort. Endlich konnte sich der junge Flammenmann zusammenreißen und antworten. „Nichts Wichtiges. Mir fiel gerade nur auf, dass du echt gut schlucken kannst, Welpe. Hast du das etwa trainier oder was?“, fragte dieser und erneut erklang sein Lachen. Clawd wurde rot und schaute Heath nur beschämt an. Plötzlich kam ihm ein Einfall und er musste ebenfalls lachen. „Haha, das brauche ich nicht trainieren, es ist nämlich eine Gabe. Ich bin mir sicher, dass ich im Schlucken immer besser bin und sein werde, als deine Freundin oder die Flittchen, die du immer wieder vernaschst.“, spottete er und zwinkerte seinem Kumpel zu. Dieser reagierte auf dieses mit einem frechen Lächeln und griff eine Flasche. In dieser befand sich das grünliche Getränk. Sofort hielt er es Clawd hin und wartete, bis er es nahm. Verwirrt sah der Werwolf die Flasche an und blickte immer wieder abwechselnd auf diese und auf Heath. „Was soll ich damit?“, fragte er schließlich und blickte nur noch Heath an. Dieser grinste ihn an und antwortete: „Ganz Einfach. Du hast doch gesagt, dass du besser schlucken kannst als alle Mädels die ich schon hatte. Das will ich sehen, mein kleiner Fellball. Wenn du diese Flasche ohne abzusetzen leeren kannst, dann bist du echt gut. Und, was sagst du?“ Clawd überlegte und beriet sich im Gedanken mit seiner inneren Stimme. „Das wäre meine Chance ihn zu beeindrucken, aber schaffe ich das den überhaupt. Das sind immerhin eineinhalb Liter von einem Getränk, das ich eigentlich gar nicht mag. Aber wenn ich es schaffe ihn zu beeindrucke, dann bringt mich das einen großen Schritt nach vorne.“ Schließlich kam er zu einem Ergebnis und gab dieses auch sofort Preis. Mit einem herausfordernden Gesichtsausdruck antwortete er: „Na gut, ich tue es. Du wirst schon sehen, wie ich schlucken kann“ Und mit diesen Worten öffnete er die Flasche, setzte sie an und schluckte. Diesen Anblick genoss Heath sehr und immer wieder sagte er zu sich selbst: „Oh ja, ich sehe wie du schlucken kannst. Du bist echt der Hammer.“ Er spürte, wie er langsam erregt wurde, versteckte jedoch die Beule in seiner Hose geschickt. Es dauerte nur etwa zwölf Sekunden, bis Clawd die Flasche bis auf den letzten Tropfen geleert hatte und er sie schließlich von seinen Lippen absetzte. Vorsichtig stellte er sie auf den Boden und leckte sie gleichzeitig die Lippen. Heath aber starrte seinen Kumpel nur an und wurde rot, als dieser die restlichen Tropfen von seinen Lippen und Zähnen leckte. Langsam begann er zu sprechen: „Wow Clawd… das war ja echt.. naja… hammer. Du bist wirklich besser als jedes meiner Mädchen, glaube mir. Am liebsten würde ich…“ Er stoppte und blickte den Werwolf an, der ihn auch nur ansah. „Schnell Heath, denk dir was aus. Schnell!“, dachte sich der junge Feuermensch, während er den Blick nicht von Clawd nahm. Vorsichtig setzte er seine Aussage fort: „… dir den Kopf streicheln und dich hinter deinen Ohren kraulen.“ „Puh, gut gerettet Heath. Das war ja echt… Warte mal!! Hinter dem Ohr kraulen und seinen Kopf streicheln?? Was sage ich denn da!?! Das klingt ja noch dümmer als einfach „Ficken“ zu sagen. Jetzt denkt er sicher dumm von mir.“, dachte sich Heath, aber Clawds Reaktion war eine vollkommen andere als erwartet.  
Der Werwolf erhob sich und setzte sich, in einer seltsamen Position, neben seinen Kumpel. Seine Händen stützten ihn und verhinderten, dass er nach vorne stürzte, während seine Füße ihn vor dem stürzen nach hinten schützten. Dann neigte er seinen Kopf und wartete auf seine Belohnung. Geschockt verfolgte Heath seinen Freund und begann auch nur langsam damit, seinen Kopf zu streicheln. Die Haare waren weich und kitzelten ein wenig Heaths Handfläche, während dieser mit seiner Hand über den Kopf des Werwolfes glitt. Langsam begann Clawd mit dem linken Hinterbein auf dem Boden zu trommeln. Auch Heath bemerkte dies und so fragte er: „Na, gefällt dir das? Magst du es, wenn ich dich streichle und kraule? Du liebst es, stimmts?“ Clawd fing an zu hecheln und antwortete: „Ja… Es fühlt sich so… gut an. Schnell hinter meinem rechten Ohr, da juckt es gerade. Bitte kraule mich dort, Ja?“ Heath reagierte sofort und wechselte zu seinem rechten Ohr und ein gutes Gefühl durchfuhr Clawds Körper. Während Heath mit dem Kraulen beschäftigt war, bemerkte der Werwolf, dass sein Glied steif wurde. Auf einen Schlag wurde er ganz rot, jedoch verblasste diese langsam, als er einen Blick in Heaths Schritt warf. Auch er hatte eine Erregung vorzuweisen, also schien es ihm auch zu gefallen. Nun konnte Clawd die Streichel- und Krauleinheit richtig genießen. Immer wieder hechelte er, trommelte die gesamte Zeit mit dem Bein auf den Boden und ließ seine Zunge raushängen. Dieser Spaß ging beinah zehn Minuten so weiter, bis Heath Hände langsam müde wurden und er aufhörte, durch das Fell seines Freundes zu fahren. Langsam setzte er sich wieder hin und schloss ein wenig die Augen. Auch Clawd bemerkte dies und blickte seinen Freund nur verwundert an. „Heath, was ist los? Haben dich meine Flöhe… ähm…, die ich natürlich nicht habe, gebissen oder was ist los?“ Der erschöpfte Feuermann antwortete darauf: „Keine Sorge, Wolfi. Meine Hände sind nur müde geworden. Ich muss sie ein wenig ausruhen, okay?“ Der Werwolf nickte und setzte sich wieder aufrecht hin und blickte die Flaschen an.  
Nach einiger Zeit fragte er seinen erschöpften Freund: „Hey Heath, danke für das Kraulen. Das hat echt gut getan. Ich würde mich gerne revangieren und dir auch was Gutes tun. Wäre das okay für dich?“ Heath sah ihn nur an und nickte mit dem Kopf. Dann kam Clawd näher an sein Gesicht heran und fragte eine weitere Frage. „Weißt du noch, was du mir heute erzählt hast? Das mit deiner Ex-Freundin und das ganze. Und weißt du noch, dass du selbst gesagt hast, dass ich besser schlucken kann, als alle deine verflossenen Frauen?“ Heath öffnete die Augen und starrte in die des Werwolfes. Sie waren golden und wunderschön. Langsam verlor er sich in diesen und konnte nur noch einige Worte sagen. „Ja, dass weiß ich noch… Wieso?“, antwortete er in einer Art Trance. Clawd schloss seine Augen und der verträumte Mann schien wieder wirklich wach zu sein. „Weil…“, begann Clawd, brach aber den Satz ab. Heath wollte es aber unbedingt wissen und erkundigte sich: „Weil? Weil was, Clawd? Sag es mir doch… Bitte.“ Der verunsicherte Werwolf atmete tief ein und entschloss, es jetzt auszusprechen. „Weil… ich gerne das selbe für dich tun würde, wie deine Ex. Ich würde dir gerne zeigen, was ich wirklich kann… Und glaub mir, dass liegt nicht an dem Alkohol. Heath Burns… Ich liebe dich vom ganzen Herzen.“ Endlich waren die Worte gefallen, die sich Heath so gewünscht hatte. Endlich konnte auch er seine wahren Gefühle zeigen. Tränen liefen seine Wangen hinunter und ließen seine feurig-roten Augen glitzern. Langsam wischte er sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht und flüsterte: „Ich liebe dich auch, mein großer, süßer Werwolf. Du bist das Feuer, das mich von innen glühen lässt und mich immer wieder in Flammen aufgehen lässt. Ohne dich an meiner Seite, wäre ich einfach nicht komplett. Von meinem ganzen Herzen liebe ich dich Claw…“ Doch dieses Geständnis wurde unterbrochen und Heaths Lippen wurden von zwei anderen versiegelt. Clawd hielt es einfach nicht länger aus. Er wollte seinen Kumpel, nein, seinen Freund endlich küssen und ihn in die Arme schließen. Vorsichtig legte der junge Werwolf seine Hände um den Nacken des jungen Feuerbuben, während dieser seine linke Hand an Clawds Wange hielt und sie streichelte. Die andere glitt langsam den gut trainierten Rücken des Werwolfes hinunter. Beide Männer teilten nun denselben Gedanken: „Endlich habe ich ihn. Endlich kann ich ihm meine Liebe gestehen und endlich kann ich ihn küssen.“ Dieser leidenschaftliche Kuss wollte einfach nicht brechen und man konnte die Liebe der Beiden in jeder einzelnen Zungenbewegung erkennen. Clawds raue Zunge glitt immer wieder über die heiße Zunge von Heath, während sich diese an der rauen Oberfläche schmiegte und sie verwöhnte. Der romantische Speichelaustausch endete nach vier Minuten und danach sahen sie sich einfach nur in die Augen und vergaßen alles um sich herum. Alles außer den jeweils anderen. „Deine Augen sind die schönsten Augen, die ich je gesehen habe. Ich fühle mich, wenn ich sie sehe, wie ein Engel der in die reine, strahlende Sonne blickt“, flüstere Heath seinem Freund in sein Ohr und dieser wurde noch roter. „Ich liebe einfach deine aufgedrehte Art. Du machst für mich jeden einzelnen Tag zu etwas besonderen, einfach nur durch deine Anwesenheit. Bitte geh nicht mehr von mir. Ich bitte dich.“, flüsterte Clawd zurück und Heaths Augen begannen zu funkeln. „Keine Sorge. Ich bleibe bei dir, für immer und ewig. Ich habe dich gerade erst wirklich gefunden und lasse dich mir auch nie wieder wegnehmen. Ich liebe dich unsterblich, mein kleiner Wolfi.“, entgegnete Heath und küsste dem Werwolf auf die Stirn.  
Vorsichtig rutschte Clawd immer weiter auf Heath, bis dieser schließlich auf dem Boden lag. Clawd machte es sich auf seinem Schoss bequem und sah seinen Freund einfach nur verliebt an. Leise sagte er plötzlich: „Ich habe dir doch noch versprochen, dich zu verwöhnen. Und das werde ich auch tun.“ Und noch bevor Heath antworten konnte, bückte er sich und sie vereinigten sich erneut zu einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss. Dieses Mal war dieser aber extremer als vorher und ihre Zungen schienen förmlich zu kämpfen. Währenddessen fuhr Clawd mit seiner linken Hand durch das rot-gelbe Haar von Heath, während die andere das Kinn seines Freundes streichelte. Heaths Hände waren ganz wo anders. Beide hatten es sich auf Clawd’s Hose bequem gemacht und glitten immer wieder über die beiden Hinterbacken. „Endlich geschieht es. Ich werde ihn lieben… den Mann, dem ich mein ganzes Leben widmen möchte. Das ist der beste Männerabend der Welt!“, dachten sich beide, als sie einfach den Moment genossen und sich viel Zeit für einander ließen. „Nun ist mein Leben perfekt.“, hallte es immer wieder in ihren Köpfen und immer wieder konnten sie diese Aussage nicht verneinen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Gott xD Tut mir echt leid für diese schwache Handlung -w- Irgendwie fiel mir nichts Besseres ein!   
> Hoffentlich gefällt sie euch trotzdem :3  
> (Was für ein Männerabend!! :O )


	5. Von Freundschaft zur Romanze, die für ewig halten würde

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Das letzte Kapitel in dem es nun ABGEHT!!!! Ähm... Ich meine ... Endlich wissen die Beiden über die Gefühle des jeweils anderen Bescheid und die Aufregung, der Drang nach Nähe und nach Liebe und natürlich der Alkohol :P lässt sie ein Abenteuer durchleben, welches sie nur zu zweit bestehen wollen! 
> 
> MxM Action!!

Jede Sekunde war für jeden wie eine Ewigkeit im Fegefeuer, wundervoll, leidenschaftlich und einfach unglaublich. Als ihr Kuss brach entschieden beide, dieses Schauspiel im Bett fortzufahren und so erhoben sie sich. Doch bevor sie es sich in Clawd’s Bett legten, zogen sich beide ihre Kleidung aus, bis auf die Unterwäsche. So standen sie dort, zum ersten Mal fast nackt voreinander. Beide konnte den steif gewordenen Penis in der Unterhose des jeweils anderen sehen und beide genossen es einfach, diesen Anblick bestaunen zu dürfen. „Nun ist es soweit. Bist du bereit, mich für immer zu deinem zu machen, Heath? Bist du bereit für das Ganze hier“, fragte Clawd, während er dessen Hand hielt und sie leicht drückte. Da brauchte der junge Mann nicht lange nachdenken und antwortete sofort: „Ja, ich bin bereit. Lass uns keine Zeit mehr verlieren. Nach dieser Nacht werden wir als Freund und Freund bekannt sein und jeden Tag gemeinsam verbringen. Ich bin bereit mit dir die schönste Zeit meines Lebens zu genießen.“ Diese Worte waren die, nachdem sich Clawd so lange sehnte. Langsam legte sich Heath in das fremde Bett und wartete, bis sein Werwolf sich erneut auf seinem Schoss platziert hatte. Clawd spürte sofort das steife Glied seines Freundes und freute sich schon auf diesen Teil des Liebesspiels. Zuerst aber lehnte er sich erneut runter und küsste den Flammenjungen. Erneut verbanden sich die beiden in einem erotischen Zungenkuss, der für jeden der beiden wie ein Traum vorkam. Die Wärme von Heaths Körper gab Clawd ein Gefühl der Sicherheit und der Liebe, während Heath durch das Fell seines Freundes gekitzelt wurde. Jedoch war es kein Kitzeln, wodurch er lachen musste, sondern es war ein Kitzeln, dass sein Herz erstrahlen ließ. Nach diesem Gefühl hatte er sich solange schon gesehnt und endlich konnte er es wirklich fühlen. Vorsichtig glitt Heaths Hand in die Unterhose des Werwolfes und streichelte dort über Clawds Hinterbacken. Dieses Gefühl war wunderschön, da er ihm noch nie so nah war. Auch Clawd genoss dieses Gefühl der Nähe und rutschte vorsichtig in Heaths dunkelgrüne Short. Sofort konnte er die Spitze von Heaths Glied spüren und so begann er an ihr hinunter zu tasten, bis er schließlich seinen Hodensack spüren konnte. Nun wanderte er wieder etwas zurück,bis er etwa die Hälfte des Penisses erreicht hatte und begann dort langsam die Haut herunter- und wieder hochzuziehen. Dieses Gefühl ließ Heath schaudern und so unterbrach er den Kuss und zitterte ein wenig. Seine Wangen hatten sich dunkelrot verfärbt und er begann leise zu keuchen. Clawd wusste genau, dass es ihm gefiel, aber er wollte es von ihm hören. „Na Hot Stuff, gefällt dir das? Gefällt es dir, wie ich mit deinem Penis spiele?“. fragte der Werwolf mit einem Grinsen im Gesicht. Heath keuchte langsam immer lauter und konnte nur in Stücken Antworten. Mit einer heiseren Stimme antwortete er: „Ja-ah… Das ist e-echt gu-ut… Ich liebe di-ich Clawd… Ich li-iebe dich unste-erblich…“ Das wollte Clawd hören und schnell küsste er seinen Liebhaber wieder auf dem Mund. Währenddessen erhöhte er sein Tempo, mit der er Heaths Glied massierte. Erneut brach dieser den Kuss, da er stark hecheln musste. Dieses Gefühl der Liebe und der Leidenschaft überkam ihn einfach. „Clawd… So et-etwas habe ich no-och ni-ie vorher ge-espürt… Noch nie…“, flüsterte Heath mit heiserer Stimme. Diese Worte waren die schönsten, die Clawd je gehört hatte. Heath, ein Mann, der schon viele Frauen geliebt hatte… fühlte etwas Besonderes bei ihrem Vorspiel. Dieses Geständnis machte diesen Moment mehr als perfekt für Clawd und Tränen füllten seine Augen. „Hey Clawd… ni-icht wei-einen… Alles is-ist oka-ay, me-ein Liebe-er..:“, flüsterte sein Freund erneut und küsste ihn danach auf die Wange. „Ich bin nur gerade so froh… Ich habe so lange auf diesen Moment gewartet…“ flüsterte Clawd zurück. „Viel zu lange.:.“, ergänzte ihn Heath und ein weiterer Kuss besiegelte ihre wahre Liebe für immer. Die Zeit war wie stehen geblieben, oder war es eher der Wunsch der beiden, dass diese Nacht nie enden sollte. Plötzlich stoppte Clawd seine Handbewegung und unterbrach gleichzeitig den Kuss. Nur ein Blick in die goldenen Augen genügte und Heath verstand. Langsam fuhr das Gesicht des Werwolfes in Richtung Brust. Dort fing er an mit seiner rauen, langen Zunge die harten Nippel zu benetzten. Und während die eine Brustwarze von der feuchten Zunge umspielt wurde, führte Clawd seine andere Hand zu der Einsamen und begann diese leicht zu drehen und zu ziehen. Diese Mischung aus Entspannung und positiven Schmerz war unglaublich intensiv. Mit jeder Zungenbewegung und mit jedem erneuten drehen oder ziehen musste Heath laut und ausgiebig stöhnen und währenddessen keuchte und hechelte er immer wieder. Heath hatte plötzlich das Bedürfnis, auch seinem Freund etwas Gutes zu tun. Seine Hand, welche sich immer noch in Clawds dunkelblauer Boxershort befand, versuchte nun in den jungen Werwolf einzudringen. Während Clawds private Zone immer wieder gestreckt wurde, fing er leise an zu wimmern. Als Heath dies bemerkte, hörte er sofort auf und erkundigte sich nach dem Befinden von seinem kleinen Fellball. „Hey, a-alles okay? Du ha-ast so la-aut gewim-mmert… Geht e-es di-ir gut?“, wollte der junge Flammenmann wissen und sein Freund antwortete darauf mit einem sicheren Blick: „Ja-a… Keine So-orge… Ma-ach bi-itte weiter…“ Dies ließ sich Heath nicht zweimal sagen und erneut versuchte er, einen Finger in seinen Partner eindringen zu lassen. Clawd genoss dieses Gefühl, da es sich so real anfühlte. Während sein Liebhaber noch mit seinem hinteren Ende beschäftigt war, wechselte er die Brustwarze und begann den etwas rötlich gefärbten Nippel mit seiner feuchten Zunge zu beglücken. Plötzlich erschrak ihn ein Gefühl, welches ihn erschaudern lies.  
Es war das wundervollste Gefühl, welches er je verspüren durfte. Heaths mittlerem Finger war es gelungen, durch Clawds hinteren Eingang in dessen Körper einzudringen. Vorsichtig bewegte er diesen wieder zur hälfte raus, und presste ihn dann wieder hinein. Jeder einzelne Stoß ließ Clawd erschaudern vor Leidenschaft. Er fühlte sich geliebt und liebte ihn. Er lies von Heaths Nippeln ab und flüsterte leise: „Oh… ja-a… Schneller bi-itte… Bitte… schne-eller…“ Zwar fiel es ihm schwer, aber der junge Feuermann verstand und so erhöhte er sein Tempo. Nun konnte Clawd nur noch hecheln und einzelne „Ohh“- oder „Ahh“-Laute aussprechen. Langsam glitt Clawd weiter runter, bis er schließlich bei Heaths Shorts ankam. Seine eine Hand war immer noch in dieser mit Heaths Glied beschäftigt und massierte diesen weiter. Nun nahm er sie wieder aus dieser und steckte von jeder Hand den Zeigefinger unter den Bund. Heath erkannte, was Clawd vorhatte und erhob seinen Hintern. Nun war es Clawd ganz einfach möglich seinem Freund die Unterwäsche auszuziehen. Nachdem dies geschafft war half er Heath, der gerade versuchte ihm die Boxershorts zu entfernen. Schnell war auch dies geschafft und beide waren nun ganz nackt. Vorsichtig wandte sich der aufgeregte Werwolf wieder dem Glied seines Freundes zu und nahm dieses in seine Hand. Langsam zog er die Vorhaut zurück und bemerkte, dass das Glied zwar gelblich, die Eichel aber rötlich war. Sie schien heiß zu sein und war bereits durch Lusttropfen feucht. Vorsichtig platzierte er seinen Mund über dieser und ließ diesen langsam sinken. Ein warmes Gefühl machte sich in seinem Mund breit und es fühlte sich so richtig an. Der Geschmack war unvergleichlich. Männlich aber auch scharf und saftig, einfach nur perfekt. Heath stöhnte laut, als sein Glied den Mund seines Freundes betrat und warf seinen Kopf zurück. Seine verschwitzten Haare hingen ihm im Gesicht, als er sich wieder nach vorne beugte, um seinen Finger wieder in seinen Freund einzuführen. Nun steckte er bereits zwei Finger in den jungen Werwolf und bewegte sie langsam wie eine Schere. Immer wieder spreizte er seine Finger und streckte damit das Innere von seinem Liebhaber. Er erhöhte sein Tempo und hörte Clawd stöhnen, während dieser seinen Kopf immer schneller hoch und runter bewegte. Die Vermutungen des Werwolfes haben sich bewahrheitet, denn immer wenn dieser seinen Kopf runter bewegte spürte er eine Hitze in seinem Mund. Die Eichel seines Freundes schien wirklich heiß zu sein und diese Hitze gefiel dem Werwolf sehr. Die Vorfreude ließ sich nicht länger unterdrücken und so entfernte Clawd den Penis seines Freundes aus seinem Mund und blickte Heath direkt in die Augen. Dieser Blick sagte alles und Heath verstand sofort. Vorsichtig zog er seine beiden Finger aus dem Werwolf und wartete, während Clawd sich erneut auf seinen Schoss setzte. Nun war der Moment endlich gekommen und beide wurden vor Aufregung förmlich zerfressen. "Bist du bereit, mein Süßer?", wollte Heath wissen und Clawd antwortete sofort: „Ich bin seit langer Zeit dafür bereit... Lass uns nicht noch länger warten. Mit Kondom oder ohne?“ „Machen wir es ohne. Ich möchte dieses Gefühl so genießen und mit dir teilen, unverändert.“ Genau das wollte Clawd auch sagen und so erhob sich der nervöse Werwolf, um so den Penis seines Freundes unter seinem Eingang zu positionieren.  
Langsam ließ er sich wieder hinabsinken und bald schon spürte er die Hitze, die die Eichel von Heaths Glied ausstrahlte. Langsam glitt dieses in den Werwolf hinein, was bei beiden Männern einen Sturm der Gefühlen und Reizen auslöste. Freude verband sich mit Liebe, Aufregung und Sehnsucht und das intensive Gefühl unterstütze nochmals diese Verbindung, wodurch sie zu einer wurde, die beide noch nie vorher gespürt hatten. Immer weiter drang Heaths Penis in den Werwolf ein, bis er endlich bis zum Ansatz in ihm versunken war. Beide hechelten und kniffen die Augen zusammen. Ihre Haare waren vom Schweiz nass und einige klebten an der Haut. Der Geruch von Männlichkeit und Sex durchzog den Raum, was beide Männer nur noch weiter anspornte. Langsam bewegte sich der Werwolf wieder nach oben, wobei er selber ein genussvolles Stöhnen von sich gab. Heath konnte seine Geräusche zuerst unter Kontrolle halten, jedoch entglitten auch ihm immer wieder lautere Stöhngeräusche. Mit jeder Bewegung fühlten sich beide wie eine einzige Person, wie verbunden und wollten nicht, dass diese Zeit je vergeht. Auch Clawds Penis, welcher bereits seit dem Kraulen steif war, war ebenfalls an der spitze feucht und langsam liefen ihn kleinere Tropfen Lustflüssigkeit die Vorhaut runter, welche sich unterwegs mit Schweiß vermischten. Langsam erhöhte sich das Tempo, in dem sich Clawd immer wieder erhob und absinken ließ, und beide kamen ihrem Höhepunkt immer näher. Vorsichtig umgriff Heath mit seinen Händen die Hüfte seines Freundes und unterstütze ihn in seinen Bewegungen. Clawd währenddessen legte seine Hände auf Heaths Brust, um sich so besseren Halt zu gewähren. Beide fingen immer lauter und intensiver an zu hecheln, zu stöhnen und ihre Gesichter färbten sich immer rötlicher. Plötzlich stoppte Clawd seine Bewegungen und erhob sich vom Schoß des verwirrten Flammenmann. Mit einem verlangendem Blick forderte er Heath auf, sich aufzurichten. Ohne Widerworte tat er dies auch und beobachtete seinen Freund dabei, wie er ihm den Rücken zuwandte. Doch plötzlich ließ dieser sich nach vorne auf seine Hände fallen und bot Heath so eine unglaubliche Aussicht.  
Nun konnte er wirklich alles sehen, was er je vorher sehen wollte. Clawds Hintern war stramm und fest, jedoch sah er ebenfalls natürlich und einladend aus. Unter diesem konnte er Clawds Hodensack ausfindig machen, welcher mit einzelnen braunen Haaren besetzt war. Der junge Mann brannte vor Verlangen und positionierte sich schnell hinter dem Werwolf. „Das... habe ich für das... Finale aufgespart... Deine Lieblings... postion... Bitte... halte dich nicht zurück...“ flüsterte Clawd in einer etwas lauteren Art und ein vorfreudiges Grinsen machte sich auf seinem Gesicht bemerkbar. Diese Einladung konnte Heath nicht ablehnen und entgegnete mit sanfter Stimme: „Ich... hoffe, dass es... dir auch... so gefallen wird... wie mir.... Ich liebe dich...: mein Wolfi...“ Und bevor er vorsichtig wieder in den Werwolf eindrang, warf er seinem Partner einen Luftkuss zu, denn er mit einem weiteren erwiderte. Erneut ertönten Stöhngeräusche, während der verliebte Feuermann sein Glied immer wieder aus dem jungen Wolf und wieder in ihn hineinschob. Währenddessen umgriff er mit der linken Hand die linke Hüftseite, während er mit der rechten den Penis seines Freundes massierte. Beide kniffen erneut die Augen zu, aber nicht da sie Schmerzen hatten, sondern weil sie sich einfach nur auf das Gefühl und auf die Geräusche konzentrieren wollten. Mit einer heiseren, keuchenden Stimme rief Clawd: „Heath... Schneller.... Härter... Bitte, halte dich nicht... zurück. Bitte gib … mir alles was du kannst, mein …. Schatz!“ Nun setzte Heath alles daran, Clawd diesen Wunsch zu erfüllen. Das Tempo erhöhte sich schlagartig auf ungefähr das doppelte und auch die einzelne Stoße wurden stärker und härter. Immer wieder klatschte Heaths Hodensack gegen Clawds Hinterteil, während auch seine Hoden immer wieder nach vorn und nach hinten geschleudert wurden. Ebenfalls erhöhte sich das Tempo, mit dem das junge Flammenwesen den Penis seines Werwolfes massierte. Einige laute, wilde Stöhngeräusche durchquerten das Haus und hallten ebenfalls im Garten. Beide waren dem Höhepunkt unfassbar nahe und beide wussten, dass dieser schöne Erlebnis in wenigen Augenblicken vorbei sein würde. Clawd reichte seine linke Hand nach hinten und Heath umfasste sie. „Ich... komme...“ hechelte der Werwolf mit einer raus hängenden Zunge und auch Heath gab bekannt, dass sein Höhepunkt auch fast erreicht war. „Lass... uns zusammen... kommen... wie eine Einheit.... wie ein Paar.... als eine ein....zige Person.“ hechelte Heath und kniff die Augen dabei fest zu. Diese Worte ließen Clawd eine Träne aus seinem rechten Auge laufen, welche er ebenfalls zu gekniffen hatte. Ein letzter, fester Stoß ließ die beiden Männer ihre Grenzen erreichen und beide befreiten ihren weißen Samen. Während diesem stieß Clawd seinen Kopf in Richtung Himmel und ließ ein lautes Heulen ertönen, welches selbst im Tal noch zuhören war. Auch Heath erlebte seinen Höhepunkt intensiv, indem seine Haare sich entflammten und er sehr laut und intensiv stöhnte. Die weiße Flüssigkeit, welches aus Clawds Glied geflossen kam, hatte sich bereits über das Bettlaken und über Heaths Hand verteilt, welche immer noch das Glied umschlossen. Kleinere Tropfen liefen noch über die Eichel, bis sie schließlich fielen und sich in einer kleineren Pfütze unter dieser sammelten. Heaths Samen befand sich in dem Werwolf, den er liebte, und nur wenige Teile davon liefen aus diesem wieder heraus. Auch diese tropften auf das Lacken und eine weitere Pfütze entstand. Diese verband sich mit der kleineren, die von Clawd produziert wurde. Der junge Flammenmann kollabierte beinahe und legte sich auf Clawds Rücken, während dieser seinen Kopf hingen ließ. Beide waren außer Puste und keuchten stark. Ihre Körper waren von einer glänzenden Schicht von Schweiz übersehen, welche das sanfte Mondlicht an manchen Punkten leicht reflektierte. Einzelne Tropen liefen die Arme, Beine und die Oberkörper der beiden befriedigten Männer hinunter und färbten das Bettlaken in eine dunklere Variante seiner normalen Farbe. Langsam zog Heath sein Glied aus seinem Freund und ließ sich neben ihn auf das Laken fallen. Der Werwolf ließ sich ebenfalls fallen und fiel auf die Pfützen, was ihm aber in diesem Moment egal war. Sie schnappten nach Luft und versuchten, sich wieder zu erholen. „Das war.... einfach... unglaublich.... Ich hatte.... mich noch... nie... so gut ge...fühlt... Ich liebe dich.... Wolfi...“ flüsterte Heath keuchend, aber Clawd war zu erschöpft zum antworten. Mit letzter Kraft erhob sich Heath und holte eine Decke aus dem Schrank. Er wusste, dass sie dort waren, da er schon oft bei Clawd geschlafen hatte. Und immer wieder musste dieser ihm die Decke aus dem Schrank holen.  
Vorsichtig deckte er mit dieser seinen Freund zu, und wollte sich gerade auf das Gästebett legen, als Clawd ihn ansprach. „Heath... Bitte... geh nicht … lege dich zu.... mir... Ich wi...ill... nicht alle..eine sein... Bitte...“, flehte der erschöpfte Wolf. Mit einer gerührten Miene legte er sich ebenfalls unter die Decke und nahm den jungen Werwolf in den Arm. „Ich liebe … dich unsterblich... Hotty...Bitte geh... nie wieder von mir....“ flüsterte Clawd seinem Partner in sein Ohr. Heath antwortete leise: „Keine Sorge Wolfi.... Ich bleibe hier.... für immer und... ewig...“ Vorsichtig küsste er seinen neuen Freund auf seine Stirn und fügte hinzu: „Ich liebe dich auch... für immer...“  
Nur wenige Sekunden später schliefen beide ein, Arm in Arm, und träumten. Dieser Traum war aber anders als der, denn sie sonst immer träumten. In ihren Träumen waren beide Männer zusammen, für immer und ewig. Keiner konnte sie trennen und sie konnten jedes Problem lösen. Im Schlaf wurde beiden klar, dass der übliche Traum erst vor kurzen wahr geworden war. Nun blickten sie einer besonderen Zukunft entgegen. Einer Zukunft, die sie gemeinsam verbrachten und in der sich ihr gesamtes Leben änderte. Aber nur zum Besseren. Natürlich war dies den beiden noch nicht klar, aber eines wussten sie genau. Sie würden für immer und ewig zusammenbleiben... Für immer... und ewig.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Das war meine erste Yaoi fanfic auf dieser Seite und meine erste Fanfic allgemein hier ;3 Ich hoffe sie hat euch gefallen und schreibt ruhig in die Kommentare eure Meinungen! Ich würde mich dafür sehr interessieren. Bald kommt meine zweite Fanfik.  
> Diese wir entweder: Ein Spezialagent Oso One-Shot /Rated T oder M/ (WolfiXOso) (No Sex)  
> Eine eigene Littlest Pet Shop Episode mit Liedcover /Rated G/  
> Oder ein erstes Kapitel von Avery :3  
> wir werden sehen!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Ich hoffe ihr habt euren Spaß mit dieser Geschichte ^^ Sie ist meine erste wirkliche Yaoi mit einem Ende und so wollte ich dass dies die erste Fanfic in diesem Archiv von mir wird :) Hinterlasst gerne eure Meinungen und eine Sache noch...  
> CLAWD X HEATH!!! AHHHH!!!  
> bestes Shipping! (meine Meinung ;) )


End file.
